Far Away
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Begitu berat bagi Prussia untuk ucapkan "Aku Merindukanmu—Aku Cemburu"./republish!moving archive


**desclaimer :** Hidekaz Himaruya

 **warning :** OOC. Typo(s). Romance. Poet. Hurt/comfort. talkactive!Gilbird. Prussia x Hungary x Austria

 **summary :** [begitu berat bagi Prussia untuk ucapkan "Aku Merindukanmu—Aku Cemburu".]

.

.

 **Far Away**

a fic by Rarachiii

.

.

* * *

 _Bersama sayap-sayap patah,_

 _Aku berdiri dengan hebat_

 _Di atas awan_

 _Menantang lautan eksotik disana_

 _Di bawah sana_

 _Melihatmu—kau—ya, kau, wanita,_

 _Bergelut di bawah teriknya mentari_

 _Menikmati semilir angin_

 _Berdua._

 _Bercumbu._

 _Bersama pria yang tak hebat sama-sekali._

* * *

.

.

Sang Dewa masih berdiri diam disana, dengan mata awas untuk satu—dua—bukan—tiga jam demi melihat obyek sentral di bawah sana—di pinggiran teluk dengan pasir putih keemasan yang belum tersentuh benda-benda metal yang merusak kealamiannya. Gestur Sang Dewa masihlah sama; sepasang lengan terlipat dengan angkuh, dengan—sekali lagi—sepasang _ruby_ yang seolah tak sudi berkedip.

Awan-awan tipis masih setia menopang berat badannya yang seolah seringan kapas—secara fantasi menyangganya dengan kesolidan yang nyaris tak mungkin.

Masih, Sang Dewa terdiam—dan memang akan seperti itu untuk waktu yang lama—memerhatikan dua obyek di atas kasur karet—yang terombang-ambing di lautan—tanpa atensi yang berkurang. Obyek yang terdiri atas satu hawa dan satu adam—bergelut mesra menikmati liburan musim panas.

Sang Dewa akan menggeritkan gerahamnya—atau mengepalkan tangannya—saat rasa terbakar itu muncul—menyesaki rongga dadanya—yang sudah tak ada lagi detak kehidupan disana.

Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang ia sudah bosan.

Ya, bosan—bosan karena Sang Dewa hanya mengamati, mengamati, mengamati, dan terus mengamati mereka sejak...

 _Kapan, ya?_

—baiklah, pertanyaan itu akhirnya tercetus juga—pertanyaan pada dirinya sendiri—yang berhasil memecah fokusnya pada Si Adam dan Hawa.

 _Kau bertanya sudah berapa lama kau mati, eh?_

Suatu suara mengomentari—disertai logat cericit unggas.

 _Oh, Gilbird! Burungku yang tak hebat!_

Sang Dewa menyongsong seekor burung kuning kecil yang terbang mendekat dengan jemarinya.

 _Ku kira kau lupa sudah namaku!_

Si burung kuning mungil merajuk pada Tuannya.

 _Hahaha! Maaf—maaf saja, burungku yang tak hebat. Aku terlalu sibuk._

 _Yeah. Sibuk menjadi stalker mereka selama dua ratus tahun._

Mereka terdiam—Gilbird dan Sang Dewa berbaju perang itu saling tatap.

 _Dua ratus tahun, ya? Pantas aku bosan._

.

.

* * *

 _Selama itu_

 _Aku menahan ribuan godam_

— _yang memukul dinding-dinding dada_

 _Tak terluka_

— _tak berdarah_

— _tak berbekas_

 _Karena aku sudah mati._

 _Dan... masih kah kau, Sayang,_

— _menyimpan aku yang hebat ini_

— _di benak mu_

— _di hatimu?_

 _Jika aku tak cukup berharga..._

* * *

.

.

 _Bosan? Hahaha! Omong kosong!_

Gilbird tertawa—senyaring siulan sepuluh burung—yang membuat Sang Dewa Hebat itu marah—Dewa _ruby_ tak suka ditertawakan.

 _Sialan kau, burung kecil yang tak hebat! Kau menertawakanku!_

Sang Dewa menyentil dahi mungil si burung kecil.

 _Ouch!—tapi kau memang bohong. Kau masih cemburu!_

Mereka terdiam—lagi-lagi.

 _Kau salah, burung yang tak hebat. Aku tidak hanya cemburu, tapi juga merindukannya._

Lalu, angin bertambah liar di sekitar mereka—mengeliminasi helai-helai _cirrus_ yang mereka pijak.

.

.

* * *

 _Munafik._

 _Ya, itulah aku._

 _Sembunyi di antara utopia-utopia_

— _yang ku ciptakan sendiri_

— _tentangmu—_

— _yang masih ingin ku miliki._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Si burung kuning kecil terbang merendah—lurus menembus awan-awan—statis meluncur ke bawah—sebelum hinggap di pinggir benda persegi yang mengapung di lautan—terombang-ambing oleh ombak.

Mereka tak menyadari kehadirannya. Sang Wanita—yang berambut ikal kecoklatan itu—masih sibuk bergelung di satu lengan pria yang mendekapnya penuh proteksi disertai sentuhan lembut. Angin marina menggoyang-goyangkan surai keduanya—membuat satu potret yang harmonis—membelai kulit Sang Wanita yang hanya mengenakan bikini, juga menelisik kulit Sang Pria yang melepas seluruh kancing kemeja pantainya—mengesankan posisi yang sungguh manis.

Entah ini miris atau tragis—sama saja. Mereka terlihat sangat _serasi_ —keserasian yang tak terbantahkan.

Gilbird mencericit—mengusik tidur siang mereka—mengganggu momen indah mereka.

"Gilbird!"

Sang Wanita bangun dari posisi terlentang—duduk memandang burung kuning kecil yang hinggap di ujung kakinya.

"Ada apa, Liz?"

Sang Pria ikut terbangun—melepas _sun glasses_ yang bertengger di hidungnya yang tak bercela.

Liz—wanita bersurai ikal kecoklatan itu—mengabaikan pertanyaan pria yang duduk di sampingnya—menangkup si burung kecil ke telapak tangan.

"Hei, burung kecil, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

Gilbird menjawabnya dengan cericit.

Sang Pria hanya diam memerhatikan mereka.

" _Ugh_ , andai aku bisa mengerti bahasa burung~" gumam Liz—cemberut.

Si burung kuning masih bercericit riang.

Tak ada yang tahu, bahwa Gilbird _memang_ sedang berbicara.

.

.

 _Hai, Nona._

 _Tuanku, Prussia, begitu merindukanmu._

 _Gilbert, Tuanku, begitu cemburu._

 _Dia akan selalu melihatmu dari atas sana,_

 _juga, selalu mencintaimu._

 _._

 _._

Tiba-tiba Gilbird mengepakkan sayapnya—pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua—terbang mengangkasa menembus mega-mega—lalu hilang di titik terjauh pandangan mata.

"Dia ada di sini." gumam Sang Pria—masih memandang angkasa luas berawan.

Liz menatapnya. "Eh? Maksudmu apa, Roderich?"

Roderich—Sang Pria—balas menatap Liz—mereka saling terpaku untuk beberapa detik, sebelum tenggelam dalam cumbuan yang lembut.

"Gilbert... dia sedang mengawasi kita..."

Liz meloloskan diri—ternyata ciuman itu berakhir lebih cepat dari ciuman mereka yang biasa.

"Coba kau ulangi. Aku tidak dengar.."

Roderich menghela napas dan membanting dirinya ke posisi terlentang. "Lupakan."

.

.

* * *

 _Kau terlalu jauh, Sayang._

 _Tak akan pernah bisa ku gapai_

— _karena aku telah lama mati._

 _Dan,_

 _Ku coba bunuh rasa yang sangat hebat ini_

 _Tapi apa?_

 _Aku tak bisa._

 _Sampai kapan pun._

 _Aku mati di balik kematianku_

— _karena cinta akan selalu jadi bagian dalam sesal._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Sementara itu di atas sana, sepasang _ruby_ mulai berkabut—entah pergi kemana kilat percaya diri itu. Namun begitu, Sang Dewa tersenyum.

 _Terima kasih, Gilbird—terima kasih sudah menyampaikan pesan itu kepada Lizzy-ku._

Gilbird hanya membalasnya dengan senyum imajiner.

Yah, tentu Sang Prussia sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.

—karena sulit baginya untuk mengucapkan "Aku Merindukanmu" dan "Aku Cemburu."

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _republish! moving archive (2014.2017)_


End file.
